Lovino's Revenge
by HetaliaShadow
Summary: England defeats Spain's Armada then beats Spain to the verge of death. Lovino finds Spain but Spain doesn't tell him who did it. Romano vows to find out and get revenge. What happens when he does find out? 0.o Spamano, GerIta and USUK
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Lovi's mouth and hurt Spain. More pairing to come, and not historically accurate. Yes I KNOW there weren't cars, lights, phones, and other electronics when the Armada was sunk. It's Hetalia, it can happen. Deal with it.

**Poland: So like hey people, like Romano's gonna like read the disclaimer...**

**Romano: No I'm not pony bastard!**

**Poland: Do it or I'll like activate Poland Rule and make Warsaw your capital!**

**Romano: *sigh* HetaliaShadow does not own H****etalia**

**Poland: So for like those who don't know, this is a joint account, and like two people are writing this story and like switching every other chappie. Get it? Good :D So you might like see different writing styles**

**Spain: Lovi~ Give Boss Spain a hug~**

**Romano: Get away from me bastard!**

**Poland: Also, they decided to be different and are going to call Romano "Lovinio" aka "Lovi", which is his human name. I like can't wait until I show up.**

**Lithuania: Poland, I don't think we are in this story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Antonio lay in the sand as the noon sun beat down. He stared blankly at the sea. His Armada lay in ruins, destroyed by England. During the fight he had become wounded, and then his Armanda destroyed. He was very weak from this yet instead of worrying about the blood running from between his hands and staining his shirt he worried about his Lovi. Lost in worry he came back to reality when England's cutlass was at his throat.

"Get up." he commanded

Spain weakly rose and looked into England's sea green eyes that glinted with blood lust. England then took a club from one of his men and hit Antonio in the side with it. Spain collapsed back onto the sand. England kicked him sharply in the side, back, and head. His vision swam with red. Then England grabbed Spain by the collar and picked him up. Getting in Spain's face he spoke

"Ah Spain, your once proud Armada is in ruins! And you, too weak to stand. But what I want to know is why? You had a perfectly good chance to attack, yet you didn't? You were defending, but that's not like you at all! But yes, I know, you've fallen for the brat haven't you? You love South Italy yes?" England burst into cruel laughter throwing Spain onto the ground.

"I'll let the tide finish you. Join your Armada in its watery grave!" England yelled before giving Spain one last bone breaking smack in the chest with the club before walking away.

Antonio lay gasping in the sand. Blood ran freely from his sword cuts, he was sure he had some broken bones, and he saw red. Spain slowly slipped into the black still worrying for his Lovi, all alone.

"Bastard? Hey bastard! Spain? Spain! Where are you tomato bastard? Spain? Antonio? Tomato bastard? Please answer me Antonio!" cried a worried Lovino who was growing more worried by the second.

He knew Spain had lost is stupid ship battle. Everyone in town was talking about it. But Lovino didn't care. He didn't care even when Spain talked about it. But the problem was the battle was over and Spain wasn't back. It was nightfall and Spain had promised he'd be back by now. So Lovino had decided to come look for him. He walked along the beach stepping around the pieces of ship that washed ashore.

"Ant— Ow! what the hell?" yelled Lovino from the sand. He had tripped over something.

"S-Spain!" yelled Lovino

"Spain?" Lovino asked gently shaking Spain's shoulders.

Antonio didn't respond.

Lovino held back the tears when he saw how beaten up Spain was. He had a black eye, his left arm was bent at a weird angle, and there was blood everywhere. Spain's shirt was soaked in it and there was dried blood on his hands and face. He quickly checked Spain's pulse.

It was there.

Lovino knew he had to help Spain so he put Spain's right arm around his shoulder and stood. He dragged the unconscious Spain down the beach, into the sleeping town and to the Spaniards house. He opened the door and turned on the light. Dragging Spain to the couch he gently laid him on it. Then rushing around he got water, some wet cloths, a pillow, gauze, and medical tape.

Lovi put Spain's head under the pillow then wiped the blood off with a cloth. He cleaned the dried blood from Spain's hands and then sat down. He knew he had to take off Spain's shirt so he could get to the other wounds but he didn't want to.

"It's not for me, it's for Spain. Not that I care about the tomato bastard though!" Lovi thought to himself before opening Spain's shirt.

The sight made his blood grow cold, then hot. Anger rushed through him and a wave of nausea. Tears now poured freely from his eyes. Spain's body had cuts from sword slashes all over, and deep purple bruises covered his ribs and stomach. He looked like he may have some broken ribs. Lovi carefully wiped away the blood and cleaned the cuts. He then put gauze on it and taped it on. He set Spain's arm and put it in a cast. Then he found a blanket and covered Spain with it.

Lovino went to his room at Spain's house and grabbed a pillow and blanket. He set them on the floor and went back into the kitchen. He got his phone and called the only person who cared about him besides Spain, his brother Feliciano.

"Hello? Vhat do you vant?" asked a voice from the other end that was certainty not his brothers.

"Put my brother on the phone you damn potato bastard!" Lovi yelled

"But you called my house!" said Germany

"What? Just put Feli on the damn phone!"

"Ok, fine here."

"Hi big brother!" an overly cheery voice said from the other end.

"Why the hell did you give me Germany's house number and say it was you?" Lovi yelled

"Well I do spend a lot of time here…" Feli said

"Damnit never mind. Look Feli, Spain's hurt and I need you to come help me."

"Ve! Big brother Spain is hurt!" yelled Italy who started crying

"Yes. Please come, I-I need you." Lovi said stumbling over the stupid words

"Ve'll be there shortly. You're at Spain's house I see, very vell."

"Wha—" Lovi cursed.

Of course his brother would be with the potato bastard. And of course he'd start crying and run away leaving Germany to deal with his problem. He should have known better. Now he has deal with Spain, his over hyper brother, and a potato bastard.

Lovi turned the light out and walked over to Spain. The bruises on Spain's face reminded him of his anger at who did it.

He vowed

"I'll get that son-of-a-bitch who hurt you Spain. I'll make him pay." Lovi said gravely.

"Even if I don't care about Sp- tomato bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>Poland: So like, who's gonna tell them to review?<strong>

**Lithuania: You just did...**

**Poland: Like seriously? Wow.**

**Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkol**

**Poland: So like anyway, to save yourself from my awesome "Poland Rule", review. **

**Lithuania: Or to save yourself from Russia *shivers***

**Russia: Kolkolkol**

**Spain: I'll make Romano cook pasta for those who review :)**

**Romano: Damned tomato bastard *cooking pasta***


	2. Chapter 2

__**Poland: So like, you already should know this is histrically incorrect and blah blah blah...**

**Lithuania: Umm...Poland? We're not supposed to talk during this chappie, it was our turn already...and that was my line...**

**Poland: Like seriously?**

**Lithuania: Yeah, I was supposed to say the disclaimer with Estonia this time...**

**Poland: Oppsie**

**Estonia: HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia**

**Lithuania: Thanks Estonia...Also, to the readers, this chappie was written by writer #2, who is considering to tell writer #1 to make up pen names or something...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Lovi, unable to look at Antonio without being engulfed with his overwhelming anger, began pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for Feliciano. Just before he was going to scream in frustration he heard a knock at the door, and ran to open the door. Behind the door he saw his younger brother...with the potato bastard.

"Feli! Damnit! Why did you bring potato bastard over here?" He screamed out.

"Lovi...I don't own a car...so he voluteered to bring me here. Anyway, how's Antonio?" Feliciano looked at his brother with his teary brown eyes.

"Come inside, he's on the couch. I already fixed all his wounds." Lovino hesitantly motioned for them to come inside. Upon seeing the injured Spaniard his younger brother rushed to the couch's side in tears. Standing with the German a little off to the side, Lovino was already planning revenge, but was interupted by him.

"So, vhat are his injuries?"

"A black eye, broken arm, but I already set it, some bruised ribs, and those nasty cuts all over his body."

"Do you know vho did zis?"

"No, but as soon as I do I will beat that son-of-a-bitch to a god damn bloody pulp."

"Ve~? Is it because you love Antonio?" Felciano questioned.

"No! Damnit! I don't love the tomato bastard! I'm his fucking henchman! It's my responsibility! Damnit!" Lovino screamed, turning extremely red.

"Hmm..." Ludwig stated before walking over to inspect Antonio, thinking that even though Lovinio was Italian, he did a pretty good job patching up Antonio.

"Ve~? Are you sure big brother?" Felciano questioned his brother.

"Yes I'm sure damnit!"

"...Lovi...Lo...vi...I...lo...I'm..." Antonio groaned in his sleep. Lovino rushed over to Antonio.

"Spain! Tomato bastard! Are you okay? Who did this?" Lovino frantically said while kneeling in front of the couch. After a minute of silence from the Spaniard, he lightly put his hand on Antonio's tan forehead, pushing back his dark brown hair. "He has a fever," Lovinio muttered, then a bit louder he said, "Feliciano, go get the medicine from the kitchen, potato bastard, help him. Also get a moist cloth"

"Does he have a fever?" Ludwig asked.

"What other damn thing would he have potato bastard?" The German quietly steered Feliciano into the kitchen, while Lovino slowly dragged to motionless Spaniard to his room.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano said.

"Yes Feli?" Ludwig responded while getting the medicine out of the cabinet.

"I'm worried about Lovi...I've never seen him behave like this." The Italian softly spoke.

"I know, but it must be hard on zim to see Antonio like that. I remember being the same way when mrin bruder got hurt." Ludwig stopped looking through the cabinets and paused to sadly look out the window, where the rain was starting to slowly fall.

"Ve~," Felciano hugged Ludwig from behind, "But that passed right? Right now Antonio is very injured so we should help him get better. Ve~?" The German was startled, but in the end sighed and hugged the Italian back, who was oblivious to his slight blush.

"Y-yeah, so let's find a cloth to moisten." Ludwig said as they pulled away. Both unaware of Lovinio watching, secretly wishing that he could've let Antonio hug him one more time. He shook his head, then went back to taking the pillows and blankets back upstairs. When Ludwig and Feliciano finally got a moist cloth and the medicine, they solemnly walked upstairs to the Spaniard's room, where Lovino was impatienly pacing around.

"What was taking you bastards so long? Antonio could've died! Do you know how fucking long you were taking? Damnit!" Lovi screamed and then grabbed the cloth and rushed over to put it on Antonio's head. "Potato bastard, umm...can you please give Antonio the medicine? I kinda don't know how to..." The Italian hung his head down in shame.

"Uhh...sure." Ludwig then measured the correct amount of medicine, "Spain, open your mouth, I'm going to zive you medicine for your fever." Spain groaned and slightly opened his mouth, that Ludwig shoved the medicine into his mouth.

"...Lo...vi...I-I..." Antonio mumbled in his sleep. Lovino started pacing even faster.

"What is he trying to say damnit! Wake up Antonio! Wake up tomato bastard!" Lovi outbursted.

"Huh?...Oh, good morning Lovi~...I see your taking...care of Boss Spain." Antonio said, finally waking up, and having diffiulty talking.

"You bastard!" Lovi had tears welling in his eyes, "I was worried about you damned bastard. You didn't come home when you said you would! And now you have a fever and are extremely beat up looking like shit! Wha-" Lovi was interrupted by Feliciano's hand covering his mouth.

"Big brother, let's go make soup and bring Antonio some water. C'mon," Feli dragged Lovi away with more strength than Ludwig thought he had.

"So, vhat happened? Vho did this? Lovi was treatening to beat them to a bloody pulp." Ludwig calmly asked the Spaniard, who's eyes widened at the last sentence.

"Do...Not...Let...My...Lovi...Ever...Do...That..." Antonio gripped the German's shirt collar tightly. "He...Isn't...Strong...Enough...To...Take...On...England..." The Spaniard then released Ludwig.

"Ve~, here's some water for Antonio. I got to go before Lovi comes here or throws a fit..." Feliciano ran downstairs as soon as he gave the still-shocked Ludwig a glass of water.

"E-England did this? By himself?" the German was shocked as Antonio nodded and drank from the glass of water. "I'm suprised, on the other hand, how's your fever?"

"It's a bit better..." the Spaniard slowly said.

"Vhy were you saying Lovi's name in your sleep?" Ludwig questioned.

"Because I wanted to apologize to him that I wasn't home when I promised I would be. I can tell he was very worried. I was thought I was dying and I wanted to tell him one last time that I love him." Antonio confessed.

"Hmm. I see." the German quietly said. Then Lovi rans in all of a sudden with Felciano close behind.

"Lovi! Let Antonio rest! Ve~! Get back here!" Feliciano was trying to get a grip on Lovi but he kept twisting out of his grasp.

"Antonio! Please tell me who did this! Damnit bastard! I want to get revenge! I can't stand seeing you fucking hurt this badly! I will get that bastard who did this to you back!" Lovino screamed, being held back by Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Lovi...I'm sorry...please forgive me...but I don't want you to be hurt..." Antonio said with tears in his eyes.

"Feli, let's leave them alone for awhile. C'mon," Ludwig and Feliciano release the startled Lovi and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>America: Well, the writers are most deffinately writing fast than uploading...<strong>

**Canada: Yeah...they already starting writing chapter 4...**

**America: Who are you?**

**Canada: I'm Canada...your twin brother. Maple syrup for those who review .**

**America: Since when do I have a brother? That's it, I'm going to yell at England**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prussia: So the awesome me is here to say the disclaimer!**

**Norway: Then say it already.**

**Prussia: Looks like someone can't stand my awesomeness! Anyway, The awesome HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia, and is not as awesome as me.**

**Norway: I wasn't talking to you *turns to Iceland* Onii-chan**

**Iceland: Don't know you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Spain why can't I get revenge? Whoever did this deserves to get beaten to a bloody pulp!" Lovi screamed.

"Lovi, please don't… you couldn't do it… too strong… I couldn't defeat him." Spain struggled to say.

"Damnit Antonio! I wouldn't go alone! I'd take, uh Feli?" Lovi said less sure of himself.

"Now would you… really put your…brother into that …situation?" Spain asked.

"No, uh what about your friends? Prussia's a lunatic and France scares everyone shitless." Lovi said resuming pacing.

"Lovi … I'm sorry but …France is busy, he's at war …with England… still and Prussia…" Spain trailed off.

"Ha so Prussia will back me! Potato bastard will help then since it's his brother!" Lovi said triumphantly.

"Lovi… please don't… you may get hurt… and I couldn't... live with… that." Spain said.

"Antonio but—"

"No but's Lovi… please don't… go."

"I'll think about it." Lovi said.

"Thank you… Love."

"Your soup should be ready; do you want me to go get it?" Lovi asked.

"No, I think I'll sleep some more."Spain replied yawning.

"Alright, I'll leave you be then."Lovi said retreating from the room. Down stairs Germany was pacing and talking on the phone.

"No bruder! Look, its Spain's house, you can't just show up! And you don't own a car!"

On the other end a slightly worried Prussia yelled "He's one of my only friends! Spain said I have an open invite to his house! And your Porsche is in the garage."

"Bruder—" Germany started but Lovi ripped the phone away

"Beer bastard? Get over here! I have something to discuss with you. And Antonio wants to see you."

"I'm on my way." Prussia said before hanging up.

"My Porsche… my poor Porsche."Germany mumbled. Lovi went about pacing while Germany and Feli watched the Godfather. Lovi was so worried about Spain he didn't hear Feli until he grabbed his arm.

"Ve~ _fratello_ relax. Spain woke up, isn't that good?"

"He has a fever damnit! And he won't tell me who hurt him, I won't relax damnit!"

"Ve why won't you just say you love Spain?" Feli asked. Germany stood up and walked outside to wait for his brother.

"I-I don't love the tomato bastard!"

"No, say I don't love Antonio." Feli said.

"No! I call Spain tomato bastard!"

"No, you just can't say you don't love Spain because you do." Lovi never knew how smart his brother could be.

"Fine, your right. I can't say I don't love him because I do. A lot and I want to hurt the person that hurt him. And I want to hurt them because I love Spain and not because I'm his henchman."

"Ve~, I was right."

"DON'T YOU TELL ANOTHER DAMN SOUL YOU HEAR? IF YOU DO I WILL NEVER BUY YOU PASTA AGAIN!" Lovi bellowed.

"Ve~, I won't." Feli replied smiling. The Germany walked in followed by Prussia.

"Why did you re-paint my car?"Germany yelled.

"It looks more awesome now!"

"It looks like a bird!" Germany yelled.

"Correction, it looks like an awesome mini me bird." Gilbird cheeped in response.

"Shut up you two! Feli, can you make pasta for dinner?" Lovi asked. Feli leaped up and down with joy and ran into the kitchen. Walking outside followed by the Germans Lovi began speaking, "I will get revenge on who hurt Spain even if he doesn't want me to. I can't do it alone, Prussia, will you help me?"

"Of course, how badly was Antonio hurt?" Prussia replied.

"Broken or bruised ribs, broken arm, black eye, lots of sword cuts. And some of those injuries didn't come from the actual battle." Lovi replied.

"Whoever did this is going to be sorry." Prussia said an evil look in his red eyes.

"Germany what about you? Will you let you brother and you boyfriends brother fight this alone?" Lovi asked smirking.

"But-that's- uh that's unfair!" Ludwig sputtered.

"Was Spain getting beat up fair?"Lovi asked.

"No but Spain told me to not let you get revenge. He doesn't want you to get hurt. He loves you Lovino." Ludwig said.

"I know." was all Lovi said.

"So will you help bruder?" Prussia asked.

"No, I won't Spain said not to fight and I can't leave Feli. You know he hates fighting and it's almost his birthday. He'll be heartbroken if I leave him to fight." Ludwig explained.

"Fine, but do you know who did it?"Lovi asked.

"Yes but I won't tell you."

"Ludwig stop being un-awesome!"Prussia yelled punching him. Germany walked back inside. Prussia and Lovi came back in and Prussia went upstairs to visit Antonio.

After about five minutes Lovi checked his phone and an evil smile crept onto his lips. Prussia had found out who did it. Just then Prussia came down, walked behind Germany and Feli, dropped a gas bomb and he and Lovi ran outside. After about ten minutes they re-entered and found Ludwig and Feli knocked out.

"Always carry a canister of knock out gas!" Prussia said with his egotistical grin spreading across his face.

Lovi and Prussia tied Germany and Feli to chairs and turned off the stove. Then while Lovi packed supplies Prussia went upstairs again.

"Yo, Antonio we're going to kick England's ass now!" Gilbert said grinning.

"No! Not my…. Lovi… Germany!... Germany!..." Spain weakly yelled. Prussia cringed at how weak his friend sounded.

"He's a little tied up at the moment."Lovi said.

"Please… Lovi, no… I… I love… you."Spain said.

"I know Spain, I know. I'm doing this for you." Lovi said.

"Gilbert… Please, you know… what Lovi… means to... me!" Spain said trying and failing to sit up.

"We're doing this for you Antonio, we'll come back in one piece." Gilbert said trying and succeeding of keeping emotion out of his voice.

Prussia left the room followed by Lovi. Downstairs Prussia asked,

"Are you sure he'll be ok alone?"

"Yes, Germany's bonds aren't strong, he'll break them easily. Then he'll stay here and care for Spain and my brother.

"Hmm I guess you're right. Now hurry before Germany wakes up." Prussia said.

"Just one more thing." Lovi said .

Prussia headed towards the door grabbing Germany's keys to his BMW.

He knew Germany wouldn't drive the Gilbird Porsche no matter what. Even if it was awesome.

Lovi went and grabbed Spain's axe from the wall where he kept it.

"Hear me know England. I'll kill you with this axe. You will feel my wrath… and my pain." Lovi said out loud before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Norway: Onii-chan.<strong>

**Iceland: Don't know you.**

**Norway: Onii-chan.**

**Iceland: Not saying it.**

**Denmark: If you review Icey will say 'Onii-chan'.**

**Iceland: No I won't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Japan: HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia.**

**Greece: Japan, your so boring sometimes.**

**Japan: Do you have an idea about anything else to say?**

**Greece: *sleeping***

**Japan: *sigh* Since he's asleep, I will say what he was supposed to, or rather, Writer #2 will some something.**

**Writer #2: It's kay, I'll say it at the end ya know.**

* * *

><p>Chappie 4<p>

Antonio lay in bed, hearing Gilbert's and Lovi's low whispers. His eyes widened when he heard something similar to a large object being lifted from its wall supports, which could only be his battle ax. He didn't wait for the sound of the door to close before he stumbled out of bed, and into the hallway. The scene before him made him speechless. There was a strange odor in the air, and his house looked like it just got robbed. The drawers and shelves were thrown open with their content spilling out all over the room; Lovi must have packed in a hurry. In the middle, Feliciano and Ludwig were tied to chairs and seemed to be passed out. Noticing his giant, grand battle ax missing from its place on the wall, Antonio's eyes widened even more, fearing the worst. In a raspy voice he cried out, "Lovi! Stop! Germany wake-"

Without realizing it, Antonio had taken a step forward and tumbled down the staircase in front of him. Desperate to not fall, he instinctively tried to grab the bookcase that was next to the stairs, which fell down with him, resulting in a crash that shook the whole house.

Outside, Prussia and Lovinio were climbing into the BMW, and heard the crash.

"What the hell was that?" Lovi asked.

"Oh shit, the un-awesome Ludwig must've broken his bonds." Prussia responded franticly.

"Let's get the hell out of here beer bastard!"

"It's AWESOME beer bastard." Prussia laughed and stepped on the gas.

Meanwhile, Spain lay even more broken and bruised, in a scene of utter destruction. Woken by the crash, Germany's eyes snapped open and he stood up straight, which resulted in the bonds snapping away in an instant. Looking around, he quickly put two and two together and muttered that he was never going to leave knock-out gas lying around the house. Looking around for the source of the crash he noticed Spain lying on the ground, and ran up to him.

"Antonio, vhat the hell happened?" he asked with confusion.

"Lovi...and Gilbert...are going...after England...Stop them...leave me...I have...Feli...take care...of Lovi..." The Spaniard wheezed his lungs hurting after the impact, which resulted in a lot more bruises. Ludwig cursed under his breath, he knew he should've locked his brother in the basement again, or at least given him to Russia to babysit. He quickly grabbed his pistol and ran outside, where he did a facepalm. They took his BMW...which left his Porsche...which was now a giant yellow bird...with "PRUSSIA IS AWESOME" spray-painted in black all over it.

"My beautiful Porsche...my poor beautiful Porsche." he muttered while climbing in, "Vhat did my bastard brother do to you." The tires squealed as he drove out of the driveway and on the road, directing his car to go in the direction of England's house.

Meanwhile, Prussia decided to take a pit stop, to change up Germany's BMW as well.

"What the hell beer bastard? Aren't we going to attack England?"

"Calm down dude, you're not being awesome. I plan on messing up my brothers BMW as well. Ve're going to go to attack him right after this, and the awesome me will be the savior."

"What the fuck? That's it, I'm walking by myself, you damn bastard." Lovinio turned on his heel and walked out, ignoring the Prussian screaming for him to stop. Nothing was going to get in his way for revenge, even if he had to walk and his only weapon was his bare hands. "_Shit_," he thought, "_I forgot Spain's spear in the car, oh well, what the hel_l." Lovi ran as fast as he could in the direction of England's house.

~a tad bit later~

"Huh? Lovinio, vhat are you doing outside England's house? Vhy aren't you screaming or attacking or throwing a rage?" Ludwig asked, startled to see the older Italian looking so sickly. "Vhat happened?" The Italian just pointed at the door and threw up in a bush right outside the door. Ludwig walked in the house, and what he saw shocked him. He saw England and America in a...compromising position. Prussia walked in right behind him; he had just finished messing up Germany's BMW and had decided to see what was going on.

"Kesesesese~ blackmail!" Prussia shouted before snapping pictures with his camera. He ran around the couple taking pictures from every possible angle, for blackmail and for Hungary. In the meantime Ludwig left the room, went back outside, and joined Lovinio in throwing up. Arthur and Alfred were undisturbed by Prussia's antics. So he called up Hungary, "Yo dude, so at England's house he's with America in a compromising positi-" at that point she hung up and in 5 seconds flat she was there. Now by then America had realized something wasn't right and pulled away. He was speechless at Prussia's and Hungary's expressions. England himself looked up and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he said raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Iggy, s-stop it." the American said with a blush rising on his face.

"Huh? Are you ashamed of me? Or do you not want them to know where we were headed?" England questioned a dark smirk of his face as he lifted Alfred's chin with his thumb. Arthur licked his own lips while Alfred trembled. All of a sudden Lovinio burst into the room.

"YOU DAMNED TEA-BASTARD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" England looked crossly at the Italian out of the side of his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT SPAIN? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Oh my, looks like we have an enraged lover in my house." Arthur's sarcastic bland tone just infuriated Lovinio.

"THAT'S IT YOU DAMNED SON-OF-A-BITCH BASTARD" Lovinio screamed and ran at England who just sat there with a blank expression on his face as the Italian charged. When he was right in front of him, England jumped, then landed right behind the Italian and kicked him in the middle of his back. Lovi cried out in pain before England gave another punch to his side, which resulted in the Italian falling down.

* * *

><p><strong>Greece: Writer #2, your turn to speak.<strong>

**Writer #2: Why yes, yes it is. I wanted to tell everyone that even though this story is coming to a close, me and Writer #1 are already planning other fics. Not to mention I already started my own, that is not a collab. There are like two chappies left, and chappie 5 is gonna be uploaded right after I edit. And then imma start writing chappie 6. cause writer #1 didn't feel like editing her own chappie. *sigh* people these days. **

**Japan: *claps* wonderful speech Writer #2.**

**Greece: I'll name a cat after you if you review *drifts off to sleep***


	5. Chapter 5

**Russia: HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia, da?**

**Latvia: T-that's t-true...**

**Russia: kolkolkolkol**

**Latvia: D-don't hurt m-me...**

**Poland: Don't worry, he like totally won't**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Lovi fell onto the floor while England smirked down at him. England drew his pistol from his belt and pointed it at Lovi.

"Little Lovinio, loved by none. Everyone chooses your brother over you. Hungary, Austria, Germany, Prussia, and even your own grandfather. How does that feel Lovi?" England sneered.

The truth of that statement almost brought tears to his eyes. Almost.

Lovi flipped over and kicked away England's pistol surprising him. He jumped up and screamed,

"NOBODY CALLS ME LOVI EXCEPT ANTONIO YOU FUCKING TEA SUCKING BASTARD!" Lovi punched England in jaw.

England yelped in pain making America angry.

"Nobody hurts my Iggy!" Alfred yelled throwing the nearest thing at Lovi. It happened to be a lamp, but Lovi tripped so it missed him.

And very unfortunate for Alfred, it hit Hungry.

The fighting stopped for a moment as everyone waited for Hungary's reaction.

"America, did you just throw a lamp at me?" she asked far to calm

Alfred just gulped.

Hungry then whipped out her frying pan and started beating America with it. Prussia eager to win Hungary's love went to help. He held America while Hungry beat him with the pan. Germany stood outside the door, pistol pointed at England. Lovi ran out the door.

_I'll get Spain's axe, I'll fucking kill him with Spain's axe. _Lovi thought.

He grabbed the axe from the now Prussian car. Prussia had the black BMW painted like his flag and in silver he wrote, I am Awesome on the hood.

Lovi ran back into the house with the axe. Germany's pistol was still pointed at England who was on the ground.

"Germany, point that gun somewhere else. Like at your useless not-country brother."

Germany looked over to Prussia to see if he had heard. A look of pure pain flashed in the albino's red eyes. He had heard. Lovi watched to see what Germany would do. Hungry stopped beating the now unconscious Alfred.

One shot rang out and England screamed in pain. Germany had just shot his knee.

"Now you can be bushy eyebrow peg leg the pirate. Don't ever insult mein bruder again. If you do one more time, I will shoot America in front of you." Germany said coldly.

Lovi then walked forward with the axe. He could kill England and America. He could kill America then England. He could seriously wound America and make England feel his pain. But was it really fair to do that? Germany had shot him in the knee, didn't that count as punishment? No, it was for a different wrong. England hurt his Spain. England would pay.

England was on the ground clutching his knee moaning. With the flat of the axe Lovi hit him in the shoulder, breaking his collar bone and possibly shattering his shoulder blade. England's scream shattered the room. America woke up and howled at seeing his England hurt. Prussia and Hungry held him back.

With another swift smack of the flat of the axe Lovi hit England's leg, the one that wasn't shot, breaking whatever he hit.

"NO! ENGLAND!" America screamed from the iron grasp of Prussia and Hungry.

England was still conscious so Lovi put the ax down and raised England up by his neck.

"You're never going to hurt Antonio again, are you tea bastard?" Lovi asked evilly.

"N-No."England choked out.

Lovi threw England against the ground driving the wind from his lungs.

America saw England not moving and began to weep like a fool.

"Lovi, why?" America cried.

"He fucking deserved it; I felt the same pain you did because of him. Now he'll learn won't he?" Lovi replied.

England was now unconscious.

"Prussia and Hungry please release America." Lovi ordered.

They glanced at each other but complied. Lovi swung the axe cutting America's back from the right shoulder to his left hip.

"I would rather chop you both to bits but I must return home bastards." Lovi said leaving. He wiped the blood form Spain's axe in England's curtains.

Germany kept his gun trained on America as Lovi turned and left. Germany signaled for Hungry and Prussia to leave, which they did.

"America, take care of England will you? And for heaven's sake don't let England hurt Spain or Lovinio. Because if that happens, you two will be in deep shit, am I understood?" Ludwig said gun skill trained on America.

"Alright. Just leave now." America said shaking.

Germany backed out of the house, closed the door, and then lowered his gun. Lovi was in his Porsche and Prussia in his BMW.

His now Prussian BMW. Germany sighed and walked to his Porsche.

Prussia drove away and Hungry followed.

_Ok,_ Ludwig thought, _I'm_ _not going to go back to my house now, don't want to know what they'll be doing. _

"Thank you, Germany." Lovi said looking out the window.

The axe was on the back seat. And wait, did Lovinio just call him Germany?

"You're welcome, Lovinio."

"Will you drive me home already potato bastard?"

"Yes, it's in Rome right?" Ludwig asked driving

"No, it's in Spain, retard." Lovi said

"Of course." Germany said giving one of his rare smiles.

They drove in silence; the drive took about three hours so it was now some unknown time in the night/morning. They arrived at Spain's house and Germany opened the door. The smell of pasta greeted him.

"VE~! Germany!" Feli yelled jumping into his arms.

Germany's face broke into a wide, uncharacteristic grin. He had really missed Feli.

"Did you take care of Spain?" Ludwig asked.

"Hey Germany!" Spain said walking into the room slowly.

"You're walking already!" Ludwig exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. Now, where is Lovi?" Antonio asked

Just then the elder Italian's arms wrapped around Spain from behind. Then Lovi said very quietly so only Antonio could hear him.

"I'm home, you tomato bastard."

* * *

><p><strong>England: Writer#2 and I are sitting and drinking tea while listening to British rock music. I must say this is quite fun.<strong>

**America: And you don't want to spend time with the hero? Your lover?**

**England: Oh shut up you git. Tea for reviewers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**this amazing fic is at its end, but fear not! writer#1 and i are planning more...even if we are not getting anywhere because our editors being slow right now. which reminds me, i thank her for putting up with us**

**Norway - HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia**

**Denmark - oh really?**

**Norway - yeah**

* * *

><p>Chappie 6<p>

Spain turned around. "What did you think you were doing at England's house? Didn't I tell you not to go there? Huh? Lovi? Why are you crying? What happened? Woah! Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt?" Spain looked frantic. "You shouldn't have gone over to England's. How bad did he hurt you?"

"You dumbass." Romano said through his tears, he still had not let go of Antonio. "I'm not hurt, although I can't say that for England or America."

"America? What did you do? He might nuke us now!" Antonio already feared the worst.

"Don't worry, England and America won't bother you." Ludwig said, with Feliciano still attached to him.

"What did you guys do?" the Spaniard asked, looking at the blood splatters on both of them.

"It's of no big importance." Ludwig responded.

"Okay. Here give me your clothes, I'll wash them." Antonio said. Germany took off his shirt; he had his black tank top underneath.

"This was the only thing that got dirty." Ludwig told Spain.

"Ok, Lovi, come with me, your all covered in blood, might as well take a bath." Antonia left the roof, with Lovinio following and muttering.

"Ve~ Germany! Do you think he's going to tell Antonio how he feels now?" Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"I don't know, do you?"

"No, but I hope he does, Ve~. Maybe then he won't be as upset about us being together.

"C'mon, just take your clothes off already." Spain pleaded.

"No."

"I'm just going to wash it."

"No."

"Please."

"No"

"You cannot walk around in bloody clothes all day."

"Watch me."

"Are you self-conscious? C'mon I've seen you without clothes when you were little."

"Fucking Pedo."

"So you are self-conscious."

"No shit bastard."

"Why?"

"You want to know why fucking tomato bastard? You want to know why?" Lovi was all red by now, either anger or embarrassment, possibly both. "I'll tell you why retard! It's because I love you! I've loved you all these years! Happy now?" Lovi turned his head away.

"That's wonderful Lovi. Because I love you too." Antonio stepped forward and put his arms around Lovi. Smiling when the other nation just started crying and hugged him back, he stepped even closer so that there was no more room between them.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you attacked Spain knowing the mafia boy was in love with him." Alfred complained to Arthur while patching him up.<p>

"It takes sacrifices to teach people about love." Arthur replied.

"So beating up a strong country is the way to go?"

"How did you feel when I was being beaten? You realized how much you love me didn't you?"

"...yeah..."

"Therefore to me it didn't matter if I had to get hurt, as long as you realize you love me, it's all good. I'm pretty sure Spain feels the same way."

"How?"

"Basically, Lovi running off against his wishing coming to beat me up was a sign of his love."

"Hm? I don't get it."

"I love your cluelessness." The older nation muttered, kissing the younger ones forehead, which blushed.

"Your pirate side is very sexy." Alfred muttered.

"I know I am," Arthur said with a smirk and one raised eyebrow. Then he leans in and rests his forehead on Alfred's. Their noses touching.

* * *

><p>"Omg, Hungary are you still looking at those pictures?" Prussia groaned.<p>

"Yeah." She replied, not looking away from them.

"I cannot believe I love you sometimes," Hungary glared at him for that then threw her frying pan with complete accuracy and hit him square on the forehead.

"But I don't love you, lay off already."

"I will not stand this abuse! I am leaving!"

"Hmm...huh? Oh go ahead." At this Prussia walked out and slammed the door, he then ran all the way to Canada's house.

"Oh hey Gilbert, whatcha doing here?"

"Hungary doesn't love me." Gilbert cried out, sobbing and holding Canada.

"You must be heartbroken. Come in, do you want some maple syrup, coffee or pancakes?"

"Waffles, please hide the frying pans, they remind me to much of her."

"Ok," but instead of making waffles, Canada pulled Prussia toward him and shut the door behind them. Prussia looked at the other nation, and decided he had nothing to lose.

"I think I love you more than I love Hungary."

"Wh-wh-what?"

"So please excuse me for my awesome self, doing this." Prussia pushed Canada toward the closed door, cornering him, then leaning in, allowing no space between them.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Hungary finished looking at the pictures of Arthur and Alfred, she then found interesting videos of Prussia and Canada, and then another of Prussia and Russia. She jumped into her car and drove all the way to Canada's house, she knew were Prussia was. And she was right, holding his camera; she took pictures of him and Canada. She then drove all the way to England's house, and took pictures of him and Alfred, even though she had a lot of those. Her last stop was Spain's house, once there she walked though, found Germany and Feli on the kitchen floor, and took more pictures. Wandering around, she found Spain and Lovi in the laundry room. She took so many pictures today that she drove to Japan's house to share the pictures. However when she got there, she realized that Greece was also there. She took pictures while she waited. But Hungary was a very happy; this was probably the record for yaoi in one day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>lol, random ending huh?<strong>

**review please.**


End file.
